thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain
Captain is a brave motorized lifeboat. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Biography Thomas & Friends When Thomas got lost on Misty Island, he helped in the search for him by taking the Fat Controller to search by sea, and later brought Jobi logs for the construction of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. When Stephen went missing, Captain, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, went to look for him. Once, Emily accidentally lost her special globe of the world to the sea, but luckily, Captain was there to help push the globe to Cranky, so he could lift it back onto Emily's flatbed. In the nineteenth series, Captain was eager to assist in the rescues of Henry and, later, Rocky, but was unable to assist due to the accidents occurring far from the water. He, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, then responded to an emergency at Brendam Docks. In the twentieth series, he, along with Harold, were called upon to find the Fat Controller and Skiff, after the rail boat went off to sea without his captain in search of a mermaid. They found the two on a small beach near Bluff's Cove, where Captain rescued them and then escorted them back to Arlesburgh Harbour. Personality Captain is a lifeboat who resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in his own small shed, ready, willing, and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. He can easily be dispatched from his shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a lifeboat, Captain knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. He takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident, and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by his important responsibilities. He is level-headed, always knows what has to be done, and shows good leadership skills. Despite this, some eager unnessasary deployments are covered as practice runs by him. Trivia * Captain's livery is identical to Bulstrode's My First Thomas toy. * Captain uses a chassis to launch himself into the water, identical to the one Skiff has. * Captain, along with Rocky, Harold the Helicopter, Belle (Thomas and Friends), Flynn (Thomas and Friends) and Butch guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series like Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam Season 9, 10 and 11, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm, ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert'''' and [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action!|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action!]]. * Captain is best friends with Nurse Redheart. Gallery MistyIslandRescue20.png|Captain with the Fat Controller in Misty Island Rescue MistyIslandRescue275.png JumpingJobiWood!2.png|Captain in Season 14 MerryMistyIsland17.png DayoftheDiesels237.png|Captain in Day of the Diesels StuckonYou32.png|Captain in Season 15 StuckonYou33.png ExpressComingThrough33.png|Captain in Season 16 WelcomeStafford38.png|Captain and Harold KingoftheRailway781.png|Captain in King of the Railway KingoftheRailway782.png EmilySavestheWorld135.png|Captain and the globe in Season 18 EmilySavestheWorld140.png RockyRescue17.png|Captain in Season 19 SkiffandtheMermaid94.png|Captain in Season 20 SkiffandtheMermaid113.png|Captain with Harold and the Fat Controller TheGreatRace445.png|Thomas imagines himself as Captain in The Great Race BigWorld!BigAdventures!186.png|Captain in Big World! Big Adventures! Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:The Search and Rescue Team Category:Boats Category:Life Savers Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes